celestites_basementfandomcom-20200215-history
Orchid Pearl (Qwerty)
Orchid Pearl is a gemsona created by Qwerty. She was a gift to Angelite from A friend. She watches over the temple for Angelite while out on missions. Personality Orchid is a rather quiet gem, as her speech is very soft, but she raises her voice whenever passionate about something. She's very social, despite her demeanor. She doesn't care much about outward appearances ( hence her messy hair.) History Orchid was given to Star Ruby to be entrusted with, and orchid stayed with Star as she was a lot different from most other Pearls. Orchid stayed with Star until Ruby gave Orchid to Angelite as a gift. Being a Crystal gem, Angelite believed that all gems should be treated equally and set Orchid free from servitude. Though free, orchid decided to remain with Angelite and now currently resides in Beach City, watching over the temple whilst the gems are away. She occasionally joins the gems on one or two missions. Appearance Orchid has pale orchid-pink skin and wears her hair in a very messy bob. She wears a pale mauve leotard and pale orchid transparent cardigan. She sports pale orchid socks and mauve flats. She also has a choker and bracelets matching her hair, leotard and flats. Her gem is a light orchid pearl located on the right side of her head. Relationships Angelite (Qwerty) Angelite received Orchid as a gift. Angelite believed in equality and set her free. Angelite and Orchid are on very good terms with each other and often converse. Star Ruby (Silk) Not much is known between their relationship, though it seems to be a positive. In the Problems with Corundums RP, it seems as though Star takes a liking to Orchid for talking back. Powers and Abilities Orchid possesses the standard abilities in gems, including fusing, shape shifting, lighting their gems, and retreating to their gems to regenerate when damaged. Being a Pearl, Orchid also has the ability to store items in her gem. Also, she has very enhanced flexibility, allowing her to move, flip and bend freely. She usually uses this to dance. When the occasion for battle arises, Orchid plays support for her team. Since she is unable to summon a physical weapon, her other abilities come in handy. Some of her abilities include: * 'Boosting Aura- '''Orchid can release an aura that can strengthen her allies energy or boost their attacks. However,it is at a certain range and its less effective if she uses it on herself. (This only applies to the healing portion.) The aura appears as a wave of flowers bursting in the air. * '''Buffering- ' Orchid has the ability to lessen an opponents attack strength. If she continually buffers an attack, the attack may be disabled for that battle. However, once she disables an attack completely, she cannot buffer for the rest of the battle. * 'Energy Blast-' Orchid can fire a blast of energy for offensive purposes, but only does so if directly attacked. The bursts appears a fleeting wave of orchids. Trivia * Orchid is Qwerty's second pearlsona. * Orchid's favorite food are strawberry crepes. * Orchid was originally have control over plants, but that would be too obvious and generic. ** She does however enjoy the concept of gardening, which she has a knack for. * Orchid only tidies her hair up on special occasion, as her messy hair happens naturally, even when regenerating